You're my only Valentine and maybe the boys
by unkindnessof-samcro
Summary: Jax Teller has only had one person that he thought of being his Valentine and now he has two little boys that are also his Valentines.


**AN: I felt inspried to write this quick little holiday one-shot before I go off to Disneyland. I hope you all enjoy!**

"Daddy!" A five year old, Abel squealed as he ran over to him backpack and all.

"Hey buddy." He picked him up and kissed his head before putting him down and reaching for his hand. "How was your party?"

"I got lots of candy." He smiled his toothless grin up at his dad.

"You gonna share with us?"

"Maybe with Tommy."

"Just Tommy?"

"Yeah."

Jax laughed and lead him out of the school. "Just Tommy then."

Once they got to the truck, he helped him up inside and made sure he was buckled into the booster seat before closing the door and walking around to the driver's side. He got inside and started the engine when he heard the little voice behind him.

"Seat belt, Daddy," Abel reminded his father.

Jax nodded and reached around him and placed it in the lock. "Thank you for telling me." Occasionally, he'd forget on purpose to see if Abel knew that he needed to use it. He was proud of himself for trying to teach him lessons. Tara is probably proud.

"So what should we do today?" He looked at him in the rear-view mirror before starting to pull off towards the clubhouse where Thomas was at with Chibs. Thomas loved Chibs almost more than anyone else. He was almost jealous of it.

"See Mommy?"

"Yep, we are but not for a little while. What do you want to do in the mean time?"

"I wanna play with Tommy at the swings."

"So you two can eat all of the chocolate?" Jax smiled as he heard him laughing.

"Mhm" He continued to laugh.

"Should we get ice cream first?"

"Chucky!"

Jax nodded and smiled back at him quickly. "Yeah, so what're you gonna get?" He heard nothing so he figured the young boy was pandering her decision.

Finally in a tiny voice he asked. "What mommy likes."

Jax nodded as he parked in front of the shop. Even if they had TM back up and running, they kept the Ice Cream parlor. It was good for business. Plus it kept Chucky out of his hair.

Helping Abel out of the truck, he took felt the boy wiggle is hand away from his dads to take off running into the store. He smiled when he noticed that there was one of he newest prospects there.

Jax smiled over at Chucky. "Three chocolate cones."

"Bowl for the boys?"

"Just Thomas' and less ice cream for him."

"You got it."

Abel smiled up at his Dad for a minute before looking down and watching what Chucky was doing. He was so entertained by the littlest things. Once he was handed the ice cream, Abel happily start to ice it from the cone.

Getting back into the truck, Jax handed another ice cream cone to Abel. "Hold that for me? I'll know if you ate any of it." He teased as he tickled his side. Jax hated the thought of anything getting spilled onto his truck, so he really hoped that Abel was careful.

Lucky for him there were no messes from his mini me. Though, he did catch Abel taking a few licks from his cone. He'd let it slide because probably steal some of his candy tonight.

Seeing that Thomas was playing on the swings with Chibs close by, thats where the father and duo walked to.

"TOMMY! Ice cream!" Jax's hand on Abel was the only thing that kept the boy from running off and Jax really didn't want a ice cream cone on the ground.

Tommy came running right past his brother and right to his brother. "Daddy." He moved his arms up so Jax only responded by picking up his little boy. The one that reminded him so much of his mother even early on. The once blonde hair has darkened.

The youngest son eyed the ice cream in his dad's hand, so Jax handed it over and looked to see that Abel was laying with his stomach swing as he licked at it. He kissed Thomas' head. "There you go. Go play with your brother."

Chibs smirked as he watched Jax eat this own ice cream cone. "I'm going soon." He informed him before he walked over to play with the boys. The older man just shook his head.

"Tommy go higher." Abel asked his little brother. The ice cream was long gone and they were trying to see who could go highest. Which Jax found unfair, Thomas was too afraid to go too high.

But thinking back on it. It was things like these that he did with his brother. Jax smiled sadly at the thought. He really did miss his family. But the family he has know is all he really needs.

"Daddy catch," Thomas giggled and jumped off of the swing right into his Dad's open arms.

Jax pressed kissed on his face and started to tickle him. Much to his happiness, Thomas squealed his enjoyment. Abel was watching from the swing and pouted. So he got off and and tried to jump up on his Dad's back.

Feeling Abel try to get up, he helped him up. Having one hand hand around both of the boys, he started to turn in circles. This was normal for them to do mostly because the boys insisted on it. And he has a hard time ever telling them no.

After he figured that they had enough he put them both down and smiled. "Ready to go see mommy?" Abel nodded excitedly and Thomas nodded. "Okay, come on."

He took their hands and led them to the truck. Helping one after another get into the truck he smiled and kissed Thomas' head. "Love you little man."

"You too Daddy." He smiled up at him.

Jax got in and buckled himself in and listened the the boys talk to each other.

"Tommy, I got candy."

"Can I have some."

"Maybe"

He could almost see Thomas pouting. "I'll give my bear."

"I don't want your bear."

"But."

"I'll share with you."

"Daddy!"

Jax smiled as he pulled into a parking spot. "Yeah, baby boy?"

"I not a baby."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Yes big boy?"

"Abel is gonna share."

"That's nice of him."

"Mhm"

"Did you say thank you."

"Mhm."

Jax got out of the car and helped him out first.

"No he didn't!"

"I was in the car," he informed both of them. Jax watched as Abel climbed over the seats and jumped out.

"Tommy, make sure you tell him thank you when he shares."

"Yes Daddy."

"Okay, come on." Both the boys took one of his hands as he walked over to the gravestone. That had her name written on it. All three of the Teller's sat down and Abel was the first to speak.

"Hi, mommy!"

Thomas just curled up in Jax's arms not understanding this situation.

"We miss you, baby." Jax finally said and Abel nodded. The boys both got up and ran around like they normally do. He smiles sadly at them. He'd give anything to actually have her here right now. He leaned back against her stone and let out shaky breath. It's gotten easier over the years. The crying has stopped. He twisted his wedding ring around his finger, where it's never been moved.

"Happy Valentines Day, Tara. Even now, you're my only valentine...and maybe the boys." He laughed as he heard them laughing. It was hard not having her but he'd be okay. Jax had the only Valentine's he would ever need.


End file.
